The Return of Zorro
by Ms. Historian
Summary: Catrina is being forced into a marrige that she doesn't want. Will the man she really loves save her from it? And can Zorro help her find the diamond mine that was left to her and protect her from a dangerous adversary at the same time?
1. Chapter One

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The Return Of Zorro

Written March 2002 - 

Chapter One

  


The First Meeting

  


  


The door opened silently and the slight figure of Catrina Cortez dressed in black slipped into the empty candle lit chapel. Her wide black skirts made it look as though she floated rather than walked to the alter. She knelt on the thickly carpeted steps with her dress spread out around her. After bowing her head and lacing her hands together she prayed. 

  


"Oh, Father God, deliver me from the hands of evil this night." As she sat there praying a dark figure stood up from one of the benches and crept silently toward her.

  


Where her hands emerged from the black cape a glimpse of a beautiful diamond necklace was visible. While the figure continued to come toward her her black lace veil slipped from her head and exposed the glossy black curls that lay on her shoulders. She had stopped praying now and was starring with her lovely black eyes into the flame of the candle in front of her.

  


Suddenly the flame went out and a hand was crushed against her lips. Her right hand went instantly to the precious diamond necklace at her throat. Another hand was now on her shoulder so she could not turn around. A deep laugh rippled in her ear and she clutched the necklace more tightly, knowing to whom the evil laugh belonged. Her eyes went wide in fear and as he pinched a certain nerve on her shoulder she went unconscious with her hand still clutching the necklace. The figure holding her dropped her on the steps and turned her over. She was still clutching the necklace. He removed her hand from it and ripped it from her neck. Breaking the diamond studded clasp in the act. He straightened up then noticed a candle burning near by. He went to it and knocked it over. He laughed again then turning from it went to the door. Turning back toward the still girl he said with a smirk.

  


"Rest well, _Senorita_." Then going through the door and out into the street he shut it again.

  


The chapel was silent now. Catrina still lay on the stairs with the smoking candle in front of her and the burning candle not far away. It's flame licked at the fringe of a tapestry that was hanging on the wall next to it. Soon the fringe caught fire and the fire inched it's way up the fringe to the bottom of the tapestry. Now the whole tapestry was ablaze. In a matter of seconds the whole wall had burst into flame. The fire spread to the next wall, then the next. Soon the whole room was engulfed in flames. Catrina who had been still until now slowly opened her eyes and after feeling at her neck for the necklace and finding it gone pushed herself up. She stifled a scream that rose to her throat at the sight of the burning room. She started toward the door which was the only place not on fire as yet. But as she got close a wall of flames leapt up in front of her and cut off her escape. She turned to her left and right but the flames surrounded her. She was desperate now and screamed at the top of her voice. 

  


"Help! Help! Help me, anyone!" She knew it was hopeless. She sank to her knees in the middle of the hot burning mass and closed her eyes. "Please Father God, don't let me parish in flames...." She was cut short by a snapping sound then suddenly a man dressed in black swung out of the fire and landed a few feet away from her. He had on a black mask that covered his eyes and a sword hung at his side. Catrina recognized him instantly from the wanted posters that hung all over town.

  


"Zorro...." She breathed. He went to her without a word and held out his hand. She took it and he drew her up.

  


"Hold on to me." He commanded. She threw her arms around his neck while he sent a shiver up his whip that uncurled it from the beam it had been wrapped around. He then threw it out toward another beam and as it wrapped tightly around it he lifted Catrina off the ground with him and they swung to safety just as a burning support beam landed where they had been standing. 

  


After they had burst through the wall of flames they crashed through a window and landed in the street outside. Breathing heavily from all of the smoke inside Catrina took her arms from his neck. He leaned back to the window and retrieved his whip then placed it in the holder on his belt. He turned back to her.

  


"Are you all right _Seniorita_?" He inquired. She saw concern in his eyes which glittered behind the mask.

  


"Yes." She said bravely. But the smoke had been so think that it overcame her and she slipped into unconsciousness. The masked man caught her as she fell toward him.

  


  



	2. Chapter Two

  


Chapter Two

  


The History Of The Diamond Necklace

She woke up a while later and found herself laying on her own bed. She looked around. Yes, this was her room. But the last memories she had were of being outside with the masked man. "Was it a dream?" She wondered. "No." She told herself quickly. She could still smell the smoke from the fire on her dress. She sat up and went to the door of her room. After entering the hall she went down to the family room. There she found her mother sewing and her step- father doing book work. They both looked up as she entered. 

"Why Catrina, what are you doing up so late?" Her Mother asked. Catrina had resolved not to tell them of her adventure with Zorro.

  
"What do you mean?" Catrina asked. 

  


"Its nearly twelve o'clock, dear." Her mother informed her. Catrina thought quickly. She had forgotten in all of the excitement of the night that she had climbed out her window a few hours before with the diamond necklace to go to the church. But how had she ended up in bed again? Zorro must have...... Her mother cut into her thoughts once more.

  


"Catrina, I said it's nearly twelve o'clock." 

  


"Yes, Mama. I know. I..... I just got up to get a drink."

  


"But your still dressed."

  


"I didn't undress when I went to bed. I was to tired." Catrina thought up quickly. Her mother smiled.

  


"Good night then, dear." Catrina went to kiss her mother on the cheek.

  


"Good night." She said. She went through the kitchen then out the back door to the well. The night air was refreshingly cool. As she sat on the side of the well to drink she thought how lucky she was that neither of her parents had noticed the smoky smell of her clothing. Her thoughts then turned to the Masked Man, her rescuer.

  


"After I fainted he must have brought me back home and left me in my room. But, how did he know where I live? And which room was mine?" She shivered then smiled. Even with his mask on she could tell that Zorro was handsome. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wooden pole of the well cover and relived in her mind everything that had happened that night.

  


At ten o'clock she had gone to her room, telling everyone she was going to bed. After putting on her black dress and cape she had fastened the diamond necklace around her neck and put the lace veil on her head. Then she went out on her balcony and climbed down the trellis that led from her window to the ground. After having a little difficulty with the roses that grew on the trellis she made her way silently to the church where she had intended to pray for the safety of the journey she was going to make that night. The reason for her journey was to take the diamond necklace far away and hide it from someone who wanted it very much. Someone who had been willing to leave her in a burning church for it. He had obviously found her before she could complete her mission.

  


Catrina's heart beat a little faster at the thought of that deep laugh that had been right next to her ear. She shivered again but this time not from the cold. That laugh haunted her. It seemed to be everywhere she turned and she was powerless against it. For the laugh belonged to a horrible man. A man who wanted the diamond necklace and now had it. The reason he wanted the necklace so much that he would kill for it was because the diamonds were a map. The map told the way to the hidden diamond mine where the diamonds in the necklace had come from. The man and Catrina where the only two people in the whole world that knew about the map. 

  


The map-necklace had been given to Catrina by the old man who had owned the mine. He had been a friend of Catrina's Grandfather. One time when she was visiting her Grandfather, this man who owned the mine had fallen and had broken his leg. Catrina had volunteered to stay with him while his leg healed but it never had. The man died from an infection that had developed in the broken leg. But before he died he had slipped the necklace into Catrina's hand and said it was payment for the kindness she had showed him.

  


He also told her that if you took all of the diamonds out and set them one by one on a magnet they would be pulled special places and form the word of a road and a map of where the mine was. Then he died. 

  


Suddenly from behind a curtain the man's son, Antonio, came out and demanded that she give the necklace to him. She told him no. He came toward her menacingly and demanded again that she give it to him. She picked up a pistol that had been laying on the table and pointed it at him telling him that if he stepped toward her again she would shoot him. He turned to leave but before he left he turned back to her.

  


"If you ever tell anyone that you have that necklace I will personally come and kill you."

  


"You wouldn't dare!" She had snapped back. An evil smile lit up his face.

  


"Oh, wouldn't I?" He asked, then he had laughed that horrible laugh that she had heard again this night. 

  


When she had heard him laugh she was deathly afraid that he was going to kill her right then and there on the alter steps in the chapel. He had tried to by knocking that candle over, (she had already guessed he had done this.), but he hadn't succeeded thanks to Zorro. 

  


She opened her eyes and stood up. The necklace was now in the hands of Antonio Rodregaz. And there was really nothing she could do about it. But she would still try.

  


  



	3. Chapter Three

  


Chapter Three

  


They Meet Again

  


As Catrina stood up her thoughts turned again to the daring masked figure. She had so many questions about that mysterious man. One of which was, how had he known she was at the chapel when even her own parents didn't know?

  


Another question that kept burning in her mind was where had Antonio gone after taking her necklace? She had no doubt how he had know that she was going to the chapel. He seemed to have spies everywhere. When she went walking she sometimes saw men watching her from behind trees. And just on the way to the chapel she had been afraid that she had seen one peering from behind a building.

  


She crossed the courtyard and went around to the side of the house where her room was. She had decided to climb up her rose trellis and then get into her room through the balcony door. She rounded the corner of the house and started climbing the trellis. Finely she got to the top and stepped over the high railing. Just as she layed her hand on the door knob and was about to go inside, she felt a hand on her arm. She almost cried out in surprise but a gloved hand was gently pressed over her mouth. 

  


"Shhhh." She heard from the bush of roses on her right. The hand was removed. She stared at the roses.

  


"Who are you?" She whispered. 

  


"It is I." Said a man as he stepped from behind the roses. She gasped. It was Zorro! He thought she had gasped in fright. "Do not be afraid. I won't hurt you." He said to reassure her. She had recovered herself now.

  


"I'm not afraid. Just startled. Its not a common thing to have a masked man standing out on your balcony." In the little bit of light that was coming from the lamp in her room she saw him smile. 

  


"It is also not a common thing to see a beautiful woman climbing up her own balcony." Catrina laughed. 

  


"I suppose not." She said. "Excuse me if I seem rude. But why are you here?" He stepped closer to her, making his cape swish.

  


"I wanted to make sure you were all right. I only left you unconscious because something very important came up and I was the only one who could attend to it." He looked down at her. "I see that you are perfectly fine."

  


"Yes, and thank you so very much for making it so." He bowed low, then took her hand and raised it to his lips. He lifted his eyes until they met her's.

  


"It was a pleasure to rescue so lovely a hand from the terror of the flames." He said. He kissed her hand again then went to the railing and stood there a moment with one foot resting on it. He turned and touched the brim of his black hat then leapt over the rail to the ground below. She rushed to where he had just been standing and watched him as he ran to a black horse that was waiting near by. After mounting and riding a few yards away he wheeled his horse around and it reared up on it's hind legs while he touched his hat again. Then as Catrina watched they sped off into the darkness that covered the world. 

  


After he had disappeared from her view she lingered a moment more then turned and went into her room. 

  


She looked at the clock that hung on her wall. It was almost 1:15! She unbuttoned her dress and threw it across the back of a wooden chair.

  


"What am I going to tell Maria about why my dress smells like smoke?" She asked herself. Maria was her personal maid. "Oh, well," She decided "I shall think about that later. Right now I'm just to tired." She unbuckled her corset and slipped in between the soft covers of her bed. 

  



	4. Chapter Four

  


Chapter Four

  


Breakfast

  


Mornings on the Cortez ranch were one of the busiest times of the day. The kitchen servants were up very early to start breakfast. The stable boys got up not long after them to water the horses and feed the pigs. The shepherds who were out in the fields with the sheep were also just rising and rekindling their campfire which had all but gone out during the night. And the harvesters were at their work not long after 6 o'clock. Long after their servants were up the Cortez family rose.

  


Maria was bustling about the room when Catrina awoke. "Good morning Lamb." She said when she saw that Catrina was awake. Ever since Catrina was a little girl Maria had called her Lamb. Once Catrina was older she had tried to get her to stop but the faithful and loving servant said she couldn't get the habit to go away so Catrina let her call her Lamb.

  


"Good morning Maria." Catrina replied with a smile. She threw the covers back and went over to a little table that held a basin and a pitcher full of water. Hanging on the wall above the table was a mirror. Catrina poured some cool water from the pitcher into the basin and then dipped her hands into it and splashed it on her pretty mexican face. Maria came over and handed her a soft white towel. "Thank you." Catrina said with her face buried in the towel. Maria laughed and then left the room to go get something. While she was gone Catrina went to her dresser and took out a dark green dress that had a skirt with rows of ruffles on it. Catrina placed it on the bed and waited for Maria to come back. 

  


"Is this the dress you want Lamb?" Maria asked when she stepped back into the room.

  


"Yes." Catrina said with a nod. Maria went over to her and laced her corset up the back. "I don't see why I must wear a corset. I don't need one." 

  


"Yes Lamb I know. You have a lovely figure but it's the style." Maria said.

  


"Well, whoever set a style that's meant to squeeze women to pieces was addled in the brain!" 

  


"Now, now, you know you don't mind to much since yours isn't laced tightly." 

  


"Yes, I suppose I always do get use to it. But its such a bother!" Catrina said with a smile. Maria slipped the dark green dress over Catrina's head and arranged it until it suited her. Then she handed Catrina a brush while she went out to the balcony and picked two white roses that were just beginning to open. 

  


Catrina brushed her long dark hair while humming a little ditty. She handed Maria the hair brush and took the roses from her. Catrina went over to the mirror and tried her hair different ways until she found one she liked. She swept her hair back from either side of her face and fastened it with a bit of dark green ribbon. Then she stuck one of the white roses into her hair just above the little bow. She pined the other one to the middle of the neckline of her dress. "There." She said and turned around for Maria to inspect her before she went down to breakfast. "Am I ready?" Maria came over and repined the rose on the dress twice then looked at Catrina's face critically. She pinched Catrina's cheeks until more color came to them. She picked a piece of fuzz off of the skirt then pronounced her ready.

  


"But," She said giving a last bit of advice for the day."Before you enter the breakfast room bite you lips. It will redden them up a bit."

  


"Why? Is someone important going to be at breakfast today?" Catrina asked suspiciously.

  


"Well, it's not my place to say." 

  


"All right, I won't make you tell. I don't want to get you into trouble." Catrina said. Then she looked at herself one more time in the mirror and left the room. Maria looked after her.

  


"My little Lamb...... How I'll miss her." She said sadly.

  


* * *

  


Just before Catrina entered the dinning room she did as Maria told her and bit each lip. When she came through the door she saw her mother, stepfather and sisters and brother sitting in their usual places. But with them was a young man of about twenty years. He was quite handsome. His hair was black and he was pleasantly tanned. He was talking with her step-father but when she entered he stopped in mid sentence. He smiled at her and she smiled back shyly. Her stepfather stood up.

  


"_Senior _Andres, this is my third daughter Catrina Charlota Arcadia Cortez." Catrina noticed that he didn't say stepdaughter. _Senior_ Andres stood and bowed from the waist and smiled. "And this, my dear," Catrina's stepfather went on, " is _Senior_ Ramon Chale Alano Andres." _Senior_ Andres took her hand and kissed it. 

  


"It's my pleasure." He said politely.

  


"I'm glad you could join us for breakfast _Senior_ Andres." She said graciously. He bowed slightly again and went back to his seat but waited to sit before she sat down. She was seated right across from him. She couldn't help feeling that this had been set up. Catrina glanced at her younger sister Elena. She could see from the look on her face that _Senior_ Andres was indeed here on the business of marriage. 

  


  



	5. Chapter Five

  


Chapter Five

  


The Stairway And Love

  


During breakfast they all chatted about the weather and the harvesting that was going on all over Mexico. When ever _Senior_ Andres moved his arms Catrina could see he had large muscles but the way he talked about his life and such he gave the impression that he had never worked a day in his life.

  


Presently Catrina's stepfather stood up and said that he and her mother and sisters where going into town. Padre, Catrina's brother said that he was staying at the ranch to continue with the training of his horse for the bull fights that would be held in spring. He invited _Senior_ Andres to come with him. _Senior_ Andres asked Catrina if she was coming to watch. She said she was as she didn't feel like going to town today. So after securing the information that Catrina would be there he excepted Padre's invitation.

  


The persons going to town all left right after breakfast. In fact they went right from the table to the carriage. Padre, Ramon, as he insisted they call him, and Catrina went down to the stables. Padre brushed his horse and then saddled and bridled him. After taking him around the coral at a walk, trot then canter he went on with the training. Ramon and Catrina went to some trees and sat in the shade under them. She had brought a black parasol with her and now opened it with a comment on the how hot it already was today. Ramon offered to bring her a glass of water but she declined saying that she was fine.

  


They soon began talking about horses and found that they had at least that in common. Catrina said that she preferred pretty little chestnuts while Ramon preferred bays. He said that on his ranch he had over one hundred horses. Catrina replied and they were off on horses from there. 

  


After a bit Catrina excused herself saying she wanted to go rest a bit before lunch. Really she wanted to go on a walk by herself so she could sort out her feelings about Ramon. He excepted the fib and asked when he would see her again. Probably at dinner she said. As she walked toward the house she didn't see the admiring eyes of Ramon that followed her.

  


She turned off on a path just before she reached the house. The trees were starting to change color but she didn't notice as she was lost in thought. Ramon was charming 

but..... but what? She wasn't sure. It was just something. He certainly was handsome but of course, looks aren't everything. He was kind and attentive, also he seemed to like her. She sighed. "I don't want to think of this now." She thought. "I need to think of a way to get that necklace back." She had come to a stairway and now she climbed it. Suddenly she heard a sound behind her. She whirled around to see what it was and in doing so she caught the toe of her shoe in a crack and went head first down the stairs of which she had just climbed. As she was falling she felt strong arms seize her and stop her decent. She looked down at them, they were not clad in black. She looked up and saw Ramon looking down at her.

  


"Are you all right?" He demanded.

  


"Yes." She said. "Thank you. I could have broken my neck."

  


"Yes, I know." He said. She notice he was still holding her tightly. She gently pulled away from him and patted her hair. 

  


"How did you come to be here?" She asked. He looked ashamed. 

  


"I confess," He said "I followed you." 

  


"Why?" She questioned. He turned and looked straight at her. 

  


"Because I love you." He said. She blushed and looked away.

  


"Sir, I...... We've just met." He turned her around to face him.

  


"I know and I'm madly in love!" He pulled her to himself and put his arms around her. She knew she should pull away but strangely enough, she didn't want to. He leaned down as though to kiss her. Suddenly she thought of Zorro.

  


"Please stop!" She cried and tried to push him away. And as the gentleman he was, Ramon let go of her. 

  


"I'm sorry." He said. "I just... your so beautiful." 

  


"It's all right, Sir. Thank you." She said and with that she clutched her skirt and hurriedly ran up the rest of the stairs and down the path. 

  


  



	6. Chapter Six

  


Chapter Six

  


The Wishes Of A Parent 

  


As she ran blindly to she knew not where, her thoughts jumped and whirled in her head. _He loves me,_ they went._ He loves me but,.... but I think I am in love with Zorro._ She stopped and leaned against a tree. "Oh, if only I could see him!" She said aloud. She meant Zorro, she had seen enough of Ramon. She looked around and tried to figure out where she was. Finely she decided that she was about a mile from home. Slowly she started back hoping that Ramon was gone by now. When she reached the stairs she was relieved to see that he was gone. She sat down to rest on the steps. She started thinking about the necklace. She didn't want to get it back for herself but for all of the poor people of the town. After she acquired the necklace she had decided that since her father was one of the richest men around she would find the mine, have the diamonds excavated and then use the money she would get from selling the diamonds to help the poor. Now all her plans were ruined. How would she, a rich man's daughter, get back that necklace? What she needed was help. And as if on cue she saw two black boots appear in front of her. She quickly looked up and to her great surprise and pleasure, Zorro was standing there. She stood up with a cry of delight. Her heart gave a little leap as he smiled at her. Then she quickly looked around.

  


"Whatever is the matter, dear lady?" He asked seeing her anxious state. 

  


"Is it safe for you to be here? In the day light, I mean." She asked. He smiled.

  


"Nothing could keep me away." He said. She smiled at him then her face darkened.

  


"_Senior_ Zorro, I need your help." She said beseechingly. His face grew concerned.

  


"Your word is my command, _Senorita_." 

  


"I have lost, no, I have had stolen from me a valuable diamond necklace. More valuable than you can guess. It was taken from me last night at the chapel by a man named Antonio Rodregez." She explained.

  


"So that's what you were doing at the chapel." He said thoughtfully. 

  


"No," She said. " I was praying for a safe journey."

  


"Where were you planing on going?"

  


"Well, I was going to find a jeweler in Santa Fe who could take all of the diamonds out of the necklace for me."

  


"And what purpose would it serve to do that?" He asked. She decided just to start from the beginning and explained everything from when and why she had the gotten the necklace to last night in the chapel. As she finished he sat down beside her.

  


"I will help you if I can. I will come to your balcony tomorrow night and tell you what I have found out." 

  


"Thank you." She said with a shy smile. "You are so kind to me even though we just met last evening." He moved toward her but then seemed to change his mind and stood up. He touched his hat as he had done the night before.  
  
"_Adios_, _Senorita_!" He said and disappeared behind some bushes. She sighed a small sigh and the stood up and shook out her skirts. She went back to the house and found that the family was home now. But to her great pleasure Ramon was no where to be seen. They all ate lunch then took their afternoon siestas. At about 3 o'clock Catrina awoke and heard male voices. She slipped her white afternoon dress on then went down the stairs and tip toed to the door of her stepfather's study. There she stopped to listen.

  


"Would it be proper?" She heard her stepfather ask. To Catrina's surprise it was Ramon's voice that spoke next.

  


"Oh ,yes. It would be quite proper. My Aunt would be traveling with us." Now her stepfather again.

  


"Well, I am whole heartedly for it." 

  


"Thank you, sir. I shall come for her in the morning." She heard the men get up and start move toward the door. She darted quickly to the dinning room across the hall and shut the door softly. She heard them open the study door and go down the hall and out the front door. She exited the dinning room and went to the window by the front door. There she saw her father saying good bye to Ramon as he climbed onto his horse then road away. She ran upstairs and then slowly descended them when her stepfather came in again.

  


"Oh, good afternoon Catrina." He said, thinking she had just woken up and come downstairs. That was exactly what she wanted him to think. 

  


"Good afternoon, father." She said with a big smile. She had always just called her stepfather, father. "Was that Ramon Andres that was just riding away?" She said as if she didn't really care if he answered her or not. But he did.

  


"Yes, and I see you two are on a first name basis now. Good! Good!" 

  


"What was he here for? I thought he went home this morning." 

  


"He did, he came back because he had a plan he wanted to discus with me."

  


"About what?" She said this again as if she didn't really care but her heart was pounding because she had a feeling she wasn't going to like the plan. She was right.

  


"He wants you to go to Santa Fe with him tomorrow to meet his parents."

  


"But..... but why?" She stuttered. 

  


"Well," Her stepfather replied, "If he is to marry you and take you to live with him you must meet his parents." Catrina swallowed, her throat had suddenly gone dry.

  


"Marry me father?" He looked puzzled.

  


"Why, yes, of course. Didn't he propose to you today?" 

  


"No." She barely whispered. 

  


"Well, he's asked to marry you. I'm sure he will ask you soon." 

  


"But father, I don't want to marry him." 

  


"Not want to marry him!!! For haven's sake why not? He's rich, handsome and just right for you!"

  


"I don't love him, that's why."

  


"Love! You don't need love right now. Marry him and you will learn to love him."

  


"But father I...."

  


"No buts! You are going on that trip with him tomorrow and then you are going to marry him!"

  


"Tomorrow....." she whispered. Zorro was coming back tomorrow! "No! I won't go! And I won't marry a man I don't love!" Her father was taken by surprise. Catrina was always a obedient child and did what she was told. He came toward her getting angrier every step.

  


"You will do as I say! You will be ready by tomorrow morning and if you aren't I will, I will....."  
  


"You will do nothing!" She interrupted, almost shouting. "You, sir, are not my father! You were not there when I was born! You will do nothing to me or I will appeal to the mexican quart of law to overrule you as an unsuitable guardian!" He laughed.

  


"They will never listen to you! You are little more than a child!" He sobered up again and a frightening light came into his eyes. So frightening that Catrina backed up a step. "Now, as I was saying, if you don't go on this trip and don't marry Ramon Andres I will get a buggy whip and whip you within an inch of your life!" she trembled in fear. She knew he would do it and if she tried to tell anyone they would think she was making a joke. And he was right, the mexican quart of law would only see her as a little girl trying to get back at her daddy because she was mad at him. Right now she figured, it would be best to go along with the plan. While she and Ramon were in Santa Fe her father could not hurt her. Then and there would be her chance to run away. Her stepfather was watching her. She turned her back to him and walked back up the stairs then ran to her room.

  



	7. Chapter Seven

  


Chapter Seven

  


The Trip

  


Catrina flung herself across he bed and cried. While she cried she planed her escape for after they had reached Santa Fe. She would go along with everything but the first night she would run away. It actually wouldn't be that hard. _I should leave a note for Zorro._ She thought. _I wonder if I'll meet him in Santa Fe?_ _No, he would already be almost all the way back here when we were almost just getting there._ She wiped her eyes and sat up. She found a piece of paper and a quill pen and started to compose her note.

  


_My Dear Friend,_

  


_ I am sorry I am not here, I was forced to go to Santa Fe this morning and I don't know when I'll be back. If you want to get in touch with me I shall be traveling with a Senior Ramon Andres. Thank you for your kindness, I regret that I've missed you._

  


_ With Warm Regards,_

_ Catrina Charlota Arcadia Cortez_

  


She folded it and placed it in an envelope then put it under her mattress. She rang her bell for Maria. Maria came hurrying in after a minute or so. 

  


"Yes, Lamb?" 

  


"I need my trunk."

  
"Where are you going Lamb?"

  


"I am going on a trip to Santa Fe." Catrina said with an air that plainly said 'Don't ask me any more questions!'. Maria took the hint and didn't inquire anymore. She did ask one more question.

  


"What should I pack Lamb?" Catrina shrugged.

  


"I don't know. A little bit of everything." She said absently. Maria went busily about packing the truck with graceful morning dresses, light afternoon dresses and a beautiful silk ball gown. Also frilly under things, hair accessories and two fans and a parasol. When she finished she closed the trunk and asked Catrina to sit on it so she could latch the lid. Even with Catrina sitting on it the trunk would not close. So Catrina got off of it and Maria opened it and looked through it trying to decide what to take out. Catrina finely convinced her that she could do with one nightgown instead of three and three morning dresses instead of five, after all Catrina said, she was only going to be there for three days at the most. After taking out the extra clothing the trunk did shut, but Catrina still had to sit on it.

  


* * *

  


That night Catrina was sitting alone on the balcony. She had stayed in her room all day and hadn't gone down to dinner after sending Maria to tell everyone that she had a headache. She didn't really have a headache she just didn't want to have to sit at the table with her stepfather watching her and her sisters and mother talking happily about the trip of the next day. Catrina aroused herself as she had been dozing since she hadn't had much sleep last night. She got up and went to her mattress and pulled out the envelope that held her letter for Zorro. She went back out on the balcony and looked around for a place to leave it that he would find it. After thinking awhile she finely decided on putting it in the corner with a rock on top of it to keep it from blowing away. She went back inside and undressed then blew out the lamp and climbed into bed. She lay there awhile then drifted off to sleep with Zorro's and Ramon's faces in her mind.

  


* * * 

  


The next morning she had Maria bring breakfast to her bedroom, she still didn't want to see her stepfather. Maria brought the breakfast up on a tray and set it on a small table while she helped Catrina dress in her tan traveling suit. After she was dressed Catrina sat down and ate a little bit of her breakfast then left the rest on the tray. She went out to the balcony to see if Ramon had arrived yet. His carriage was waiting outside the front porch. The driver was sitting in his seat with his hat pulled down over his eyes. Catrina could tell he was sleeping. Ramon must be inside, waiting for her. She stuck a hat pin into her tan hat and picked up her parasol and handbag. She told Maria to find someone to take her trunk to the carriage then she opened her door and started down the stairs. When she reached the hall it was full of people. Her mother was holding her fan and fanning herself while she directed servants and her stepfather was conversing with Ramon by the door, while Padre stood listening. Her sisters were running here and there and asking their mother questions. There were servants everywhere. Catrina went and stood by her mother. When her mother finely noticed her she smiled.

  


"Good morning dear." Catrina tried to smile.

  


"Good Morning." she said in return. Catrina's mother touched Catrina's face.

  


"You look a bit pale this morning dear." She observed. 

  


"I'm all right." He mother smiled.

  


"No doubt you didn't get much sleep last night in anticipation of today." Catrina didn't answer and her mother thought she had been right since Catrina didn't correct her. The truth was that Catrina had been awake a lot of the night but it was only with worry that her escape plan would fail. Suddenly Ramon appeared at her elbow and she started in suprise.

  


"Good day, Miss Cortez." He said with a bow. He seemed to be waiting for her to offer him her hand and when she did not he quickly started another subject. "Are you all ready? I saw someone loading a trunk onto the carriage and I could only imagine it to be yours." She nodded to him but still didn't utter a word. In fact she looked at him will a gaze of cool contempt. He sensed that she wasn't pleased with him in some way and resolved to apologize for whatever his short comings where when they were safely in the solitude of the carriage. "Well, since everything is ready I guess we'll be on our way. Good bye Mrs. Cortez. I'll take good care of your daughter." Saying this he kissed the mother's hand and offered Catrina his arm which she took reluctantly. They went out the door and her helped her into the waiting carriage the roused the driver and before she knew it Catrina was sitting across from him as they bounced up and down on their way to Santa Fe.

  



End file.
